How Could I Forget? Chapter 1
by Ikenai Taiyo
Summary: One day, Aleshi was finishing school like she normally does, when two oddly dressed people claim to know her! Problem is, she's never seen them before! Plus, who was that boy with the white hair who claimed to be her boyfriend? What was going on?


The bell rang and I slowly got my stuff together. I was tired, it was 6th period math and I wanted to just go home. I got out the door and walked towards my locker, hoping for some reason, we'd get out now.

As I walked towards my locker, I noticed two people arguing. They were wearing black kimonos and were carrying swords. They seemed to fighting over something, and no one else seemed to notice them. I quickened my pace as I passed them , trying not to make eye contact as they stared at me when I passed.

"Aleshi-taicho!" the girl said, grabbing my shoulder, "We finally found you!"

I looked at her, confused. People walked past me, giving me strange looks. What was their problem? These two were weird…

"Ummm…what?" I asked.

"Aleshi-chan…you don't remember us?" the man asked.

"I've never seen either of you before…" I said.

They looked at each other, then back to me with concerned looks. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Who were these people? And how did they know me? The girl let go of my shoulder and stepped back.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 3." She said.

"I'm Renji Abarai of Squad 6."

"You already know me apparently." I mumbled.

"Yeah. How could we not? You were our friend. Aleshi Iwadoshi, Captain of Squad 3." Renji said.

"Captain?"

Rukia nodded.

"I'm so confused! Captain of Squad 3? What's that? And where?" I rambled.

"Squad 3 of the Gotei 7. It used to be Gotei 13, but for some reason, Old Man Yama reduced it to seven." Renji explained.

My head started to hurt. I couldn't understand any of this! Gotei 13? Gotei 7? What was that? Why was I a captain? I didn't know anything about this place! Plus, Renji and Rukia were my friends? How could I forget my friends? Why didn't I remember? I was so confused!

"It's not good that she doesn't remember anything. Hitsugaya-fukutaicho won't be very happy." Rukia said to Renji.

"'I know. I just hope he doesn't get too mad…" Renji said.

Now I was scared. Who was Hitsugaya? I recognized the name, but couldn't place it. I tried to think as I turned to my locker. I heard Renji and Rukia say something, but couldn't understand them. I felt a hand grasp the back of my neck and force me to my knees. The person continued pushing me down until I was lying on my stomach on the grody school floor. Yuck.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" they asked.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked frantically.

"You don't remember me do you? I should've known. You leave Soul Society for two years and even forget your own boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend? I've never had a boyfriend! Not even close!"

His hand tightened on my neck. He let go and ran off. All I saw was white spiked hair, and the same uniform Renji and Rukia were wearing. I stood up and rubbed the back of my neck. What did he mean by 'boyfriend'? I've never had a boyfriend. I can barely talk to boys! I need an explanation! For all of this! There's only one place I could go then…

"Renji? Rukia? Could you do me a favor?" I asked, not looking at them.

"Sure, Aleshi-chan. What is it?" Rukia replied.

"I want to go to this 'Soul Society' place." I said.

"You want to go back? You said you would never come back." Renji said, a little surprised.

"Well…I don't remember that, so yes. I'm going back. I need to find some way to remember everything." I sighed.

Renji looked at Rukia and she nodded. She pulled out her sword and held it out in front of herself. She muttered something, then there was a whoosh of air and a door appeared. It opened slowly, a bright light inside it. After it opened, three black swallow tail butterflies came through and hovered around us. I looked at it with a little hesitation.

"Um, do I need to be dressed like you guys when I go in?" I asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Rukia said.

She pulled out a red glove that had a skull engulfed in black and blue flames and no fingers. She placed her hand on my forehead and pushed me back. I lost my balance, and fell backwards. I gaped at her in shock. When I looked down, I was wearing an outfit similar to theirs, only it was a dress with a red tank to underneath and no sleeves. Over it was a long white coat with no sleeves, a black pattern at the bottom, and aqua lining. It was really cool! Rukia helped me up and I looked at the ground for a moment. I screamed and fell back down. My…body was on the ground at my feet. Then, how was I here? Why was my body there? What the hell was going on?!

I looked up at Rukia and she smiled nervously. Renji avoided eye contact.

"Why am I…why's my…what the hell is going on?!" I asked frantically.

"Well, you were in a gigai, and…I forced you out." Rukia said shyly.

"What's a gigai?" I demanded.

"A false body so humans can see us." Renji said.

"You mean people can't see us? Why not?"

"Because. You're…dead. You're just a soul now."

I gaped at Renji this time, and he looked away. I…was…dead? How could I be dead? I was here! With my friends, in a school, I had a family! But, these guys have proved that I was one of them. Was all this a lie? If I was a part of this Soul Society place, did that mean all the memories of my childhood were fake? My body, was a fake. If they could do that, what's to stop them from creating fake memories? I stood up again, and shook my head a little. I took a look around the hallway, taking in the details, trying to remember everything. I didn't want to forget again. I looked back to Renji and Rukia and nodded. I followed them through the door, not looking back.

We ended up in a tunnel with no lights in it except for a light at the end of the tunnel. This must be what people see when they're dying. 'The light at the end of the tunnel.' Strange. I followed them down the tunnel, the butterflies leading the way. I looked down at the ground as we made our way towards the light. I didn't really want to do this. If I left in the first place, why was I going back? What made me leave in the first place? There were so many unanswered questions. I wanted the answers, and I wanted them fast. Plus, I wanted to regain my memories. I was sick of not remembering any of this. I wanted to.


End file.
